


Heathens.

by GoldenHero



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Amputation, Blood, Body Horror, Dead Parents, Explosions, Eyeballs, Flashbacks, Fukurodani - Freeform, Gaslighting, Gore, Guts - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Karasuno, Like, Lots of it, M/M, Minor Character Death, Nekoma, Nightmares, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Recovery, School Shootings, Terrorism, Vomiting, aoba josai - Freeform, cuddle piles, escapeing, prostetic limbs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7550830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru has never witnessed a school shooting. Sure, he's seen it on the news and online, but never in a million years would he ever think it would happen here.<br/>-<br/>After a terrorist attack from local gangs, the Aoba Josai volleyball club are forced to be confined in their school until they are rescued. But when and if they are, will they be able to let go what they have seen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 49

_**All my friends are Heathens, take it slow** _

000000000000000

Oikawa had never witnessed a school shooting first hand. He had heard of it happening on TV all over the world, but never ever in his life would he had thought that he would be in the same situation as those people.

  
He almost didn’t believe what he was hearing as the first gunshot rang out, making the teacher up front go silent, the chalk falling from her fingers as the screams started.

More gunshots rang out, and part of Oikawa was screaming at him to move, but he couldn’t find it in himself to make any movement as the first bullet of his classroom tore through her chest.

Blood splattered on the first row of students as she fell backwards onto the floor, gurgling out blood from her mouth and pooled onto the ground.

Oikawa watched as three men in black ski masks entered the room, all of them brandishing guns, and only then did it really sink in that he was in danger.

Immediately, he fell from his chair, trying to dodge the shower bullets that were fired from the guns, but one hit his ear, tearing part of it clean off. He fell onto the ground, his head slamming on the floor and making his sight go into stars as his brain tried to block out the pain.

He could faintly hear the sound of his fellow classmates screaming in pain, and their bodies falling onto the ground, but still he didn’t move. His entire body felt numb, and soon a horrible feeling welled up in his chest because _Hajime_ was in this class.

He tried to get up, but his heartbeat slamming in his ears made him delirious, and a horrible spiking pain in his leg made him scream out and fall onto the ground.

A bullet was in his leg, and he was bleeding out quickly. He screamed in absolute agony, the feeling of his own warm blood dripping onto his cheeks made his heart lurch, and soon he could feel his entire body sag onto the ground as shock settled in, pounding at what seemed like through speakers turned up too loud.

He couldn’t move, he couldn’t breathe. He felt sickness well up in his stomach, and only got onto his hands a second before he retched onto the ground, chunks of his breakfast landing sloppily on the ground, soaked in bile.

He coughed, spitting into the pile as he trembled, the smell of his own vomit made him retch again until nothing came out, and he only heaved into the pile of stench and filth.

“ _Tooru_!”

Was someone calling his name? He felt like he was underwater. His arms trembled and he nearly fell into the stinking pile of puke when a pair of strong familiar hands grabbed onto his shoulders and forced him into a kneeling position.

Hajime was crouched before him, his eyes wild with terror and worry as he stared at Oikawa, his hands touching his face, but pulling away as soon as he felt blood.

“Tooru, fuck,” Hajime gasped, yanking Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa stared straight ahead, seeing only bodies and blood.

One girl had been hit in the stomach, and in the insanity of trying to pull the bullet out, she had ripped herself open and let her intestines pour onto the ground, some of them leaking acid and blood.

Another boy was slumped against the wall as if he was sleeping, but he had a giant hole in his head and brains dribbled from the hole on both sides, falling onto his face and shirt, staining the uniform an ugly red.

Oikawa stared at them, his mind blank as he drank in the information, unable to look away from the blood and gore. Hajime continued to hug him, talking softly to him, but Oikawa was unable to listen.

He could only focus on the blood and gore, on the smell of death, on the screams and gunshots that echoed loudly in his ears, pounding at his brain and tearing his mind apart.

“Tooru? Tooru? Ah, hell, Tooru!” Oikawa snapped out of his daze, gasping for air that he didn’t know he was not breathing as he sat up quickly, his entire body shaking as he tried to push away from Hajime, the pain and terror finally settling into his body.

Pain erupted from his head and his leg, a horrible pain that left him without a scream, his mouth gaped open in agony as tears gushed from his eyes, blurring his eyesight and falling down his face fast, mixing with the blood from his ear and dripping onto the front of his blazer.

“Tooru, listen to me,” Hajime pleaded, grabbing Oikawa by his arm and helping him up onto his feet.

“We have to get out of here. They might come back, and it’s not safe here anymore!” He said, his voice was wavering, he was just as afraid as Oikawa was.

Hajime eventually pulled Oikawa towards the front of the classroom, slowly because of all of the bodies on the floor and Oikawa’s injured leg. As they got to the door, a familiar face appeared, Hanamaki.

“Tooru! Hajime!” He cried, rushing in and grabbing them both in a tight hug. Oikawa hissed, in pain as his leg was snapped up, and more tears came to his eyes to flood down his cheeks like a waterfall.

“Hanamaki,” Hajime gasped, his voice tight and shivering, “we..We need to get Tooru somewhere safe, his..His ear..” Hajime trailed off. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, mumbling to himself as his fingers twitched.

Hanamaki nodded and began to help Hajime walk Oikawa out of the room and into the hall. Oikawa stared ahead at the fallen students, unable to look away from the gore and blood that stained the hallways.

Brains, guts, eyeballs, anything that anyone could imagine was there. He winced a little into Hajime’s hold when he stepped on a stray eyeball, crushing it with a sickening _squelch_ that made his stomach flip.

It was terrible, but what done was done, and Oikawa could do nothing to stop what was in the past.

He breathed slowly and closed his eyes, focusing on the murmur of Hajime and Issei’s voices until they got to another classroom.

Hajime got Oikawa in quickly, ignoring the other people in the room as he set Oikawa down on the teacher’s chair and draped his jacket over his slouching body.

oikawa sat like that, un,owing, breathing slowly and evenly as those alive talked, and in his haze of pain and delirium, he drifted off to sleep, soon encasing himself in something better than what had happened, something that would trick him into feeling like everything was actually okay for once. 

And it felt nice. 


	2. AN-Sorry Bout This

Okay, so I know that people don't like authors notes at all, but I need some help from my readers. One of my friends has dared me to write a haikyuu one shot with more than 10,000 words based on a song, and I was wondering if any of you could help me. 

Also, chapter two of _Heathens_ will be up soon, I just need to edit it.but if you can give me comments and kudos, that would be great. :3 

 

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Wait for them to ask you who you know...**

 

* * *

 

Hajime knew something was wrong when he saw the first girl hit the floor, then the next, and then the next, but when Tooru was hit in the head is when it all sunk in.  _The school was being attacked._

Hajime sprung into action, dodging bullets as he ran for his best friend who was clutching the side of his head, already dripping with blood on his skin as Hajime grabbed him and held him tight and hoped to  _god_ that they were safe here, and after a few moments, everything was quiet. The men left, and all that was left was Oikawa and Hajime. 

Hajime eventually pulled Oikawa towards the front of the classroom, slowly because of all of the bodies on the floor and Oikawa’s injured leg as well as the blood that continued to flow from his ear, it was starting to crust over, and the blood was starting to lessen, so that was a good sign. As they got to the door, a familiar face appeared, Hanamaki. 

“Tooru! Hajime!” He cried, rushing in and grabbing them both in a tight hug. Oikawa hissed, in pain as his leg was snapped up, and more tears came to his eyes to flood down his cheeks like a waterfall, mixing with the blood on his cheeks harshly. 

“Hanamaki,” Hajime gasped, his voice tight and shivering, “we..We need to get Tooru somewhere safe, his..His ear..” Hajime trailed off. Oikawa squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, mumbling to himself as his fingers twitched. 

Hanamaki nodded and began to help Hajime walk Oikawa out of the room and into the hall. Oikawa stared ahead at the fallen students, unable to look away from the gore and blood that stained the hallways. 

Brains, guts, eyeballs, anything that anyone could imagine was there. He winced a little into Hajime’s hold when he stepped on a stray eyeball, crushing it with a sickening  _ squelch  _ that made his stomach flip. 

It was terrible, but what done was done, and Oikawa could do nothing to stop what was in the past. He breathed slowly and closed his eyes, focusing on the murmur of Hajime and Issei’s voices until they got to another classroom. 

Hajime got Oikawa in quickly, ignoring the other people in the room-dead or alive- as he set Oikawa down on the teacher’s chair and draped his jacket over his slouching body. Oikawa almost instantly fell asleep. 

After Tooru had fallen asleep, Hajime turned to Issei and Kindaichi who had finished moving the barricade back against the door to keep any unwanted people out. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani were trying to cover up the bodies that lay on the ground with hastily pieced together white cloth curtains half to stop the horrible gory bodies that had been mutilated by bullets, and half for the smell of death that was quickly spreading into the air.    
  
"Have you found anyone else?" Hajime asked, his chest heaving as his knees quaked, the adrenaline that had been pulsing through his veins left him, leaving his body feeling soggy and shaky, like cooked noodles.    
  
Issei shook his head, nodding to Akira and Watari who were curled up next to one another. Hajime felt a surge of sympathy, they were some of the youngest people here, and already, they had seen hell.    
  
They looked terrible as well. Akira had a bullet wound in his shoulder and was bleeding from a scratch on his forehead while Watari had a few clippings of bullets on his arms, and a few loosely bandaged cuts on his neck from when a gun had been fired at him, thankfully, it had only pierced the skin a bit. His desk had saved him, it seemed. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani sustained their own injuries as well, Kyoutani was bleeding from his cheek, part of it had been torn away a bit, and a flap of his skin hung on the tender strings of thin veins and muscle. 

Yahaba seemed mostly uninjured, had it not been for his foot covered in bandages, a bullet wound as well, it seemed. He was partially unable to stand, his arms shook half from shock and pain as Kyoutani continued to help him along through the classroom at a slow but steady pace.   
  
Hajime deflated a bit at Issei's words, sighing as he fell onto a chair, completely exhausted. He looked around the room, at the death that was all around and felt his chest clench a bit.    
  
"God," he whispered, covering his face. "Why the fuck did this happen?" He asked no one in particular. He could feel hot tears in his eyes and wiped them away hurriedly.    
  
Issei sighed quietly and spoke quietly to Kindaichi before he made his way over to Hajime.    
  
"Iwa-chan," Hajime twitched at the nickname, "we can't just sit around for awhile. We need to get to the nurses lounge, they'll have the equipment to help Tooru and the others, but please, I need you to help me with something."    
  
Hajime looked up at Issei, confused before something was pressed into his hand. Something cold and made of metal.    
  
A gun.    
  
"I need you to scout out ahead of us. Kill anyone who isn't a student or a teacher you see." Issei said, his brown eyes filled with seriousness and guilt.    
  
"B-but I.." Hajime whispered, "I can't just kill someone!" He cried, pushing the weapon away, beginning to pace a bit back and forth    
  
"You have to!" Issei yelled, "do you want Tooru to die?! Do you want any of us to die?! The nurses lounge is all that we have until we're rescued! Now please, just... Do this, for us, for Tooru."

Hajime stared at Issei for another moment before looking over to Tooru who was still asleep at the teacher's desk, his face was calm with only a few twitches that betrayed the gentle soothe of his slumber. 

He breathed deeply, shivering a bit as he held the gun tightly in his hands. He nodded to Issei before walking over to the door before pulling it open and stepping outside. 

The halls were silent and smelled terrible. Hajime wrinkled his nose a bit against the smell, but stepped out into the hallway quietly, narrowing his eyes against the stench.

No footsteps had been heard, the killers must have moved on. Hajime stepped out slowly, looking left and right carefully as he did so. 

Issei followed him closely, clearly trembling as he helped Kyoutani and Yahaba go along. Hajime didn’t look back as he heard heavy footsteps on the stairs, and instead crept forward, his eyes narrowing as something started to form inside of him. 

Maybe it was instinct, maybe it was rage, but it screamed the same thing at him; “ _ Kill the men who hurt Tooru.”  _

Just as the masked man placed his boot on the last step, Hajime fired. The bullet shot from the gun at alarming speed, and as it hit the man’s skull and passed clear through his head, a loud crack echoed through the halls until a body fell hard on the ground, ending the man’s life. 

Issei squeaked in fear and flinched back, but Hajime moved on, unnerved by the man’s head as he stepped on it, crushing it under his weight and causing his blood and brains to slide out onto the floor. 

He continued to walk forward, leading his little group of people along through the halls, ignoring the dead bodies as the feeling started to well up in his chest once more.

_ I want them dead,  _ he thought,  _ I want their blood on my hands for touching what is most precious to me!  _

He continued on, now stomping as he walked along the school halls, murder on his mind. 


	4. An Again, I'm sorry!!!!!!

Hey everyone, this is quite important. 

 

First of all, I will be updating soon, everything is getting an update. Second, I need 10 different anime characters. You can submit one, or 10, or none at all. 

 

That at is all, thank you. 

 

 

GH OUT


End file.
